1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention disclosed generally relate to systems, articles of manufacture, and associated methods for associating workflow(s) with a referenced or referencing portion of a document in a document control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general terms, version control pertains to the management of multiple versions of a document. As used here, the term “document” includes a computer file having computer program source code (“code”), which is to be understood as a set of instructions for use with a computing device. Version control is also known as revision control. A system that facilitates revision control is sometimes referred to as a version control system (VCS). In the field of computer programming or software development, sometimes the term “code versioning system” (CVS) or the term “source code management system” is also used in reference to a revision control system. Concurrent Versions System or Concurrent Versioning System (also abbreviated as CVS) is an open-source revision control application known in the relevant technology. To avoid confusion, the term “CVS” will not be used here. Instead, the term “VCS” will be used here to refer to a generic system commonly used to manage ongoing development of digital documents like application source code and other projects that may be worked on by a team.
Tools for revision control are increasingly recognized as necessary for organizing multi-developer projects. A VCS can be a stand-alone application, but a VCS can also be embedded in various types of software applications such word processors (for example, Microsoft Word, OpenOffice.org Writer, Pages, Google Docs), spreadsheets (for example, OpenOffice.org Calc, Google Spreadsheets, Microsoft Excel), and in various content management systems. In the context of software development, typically code is uploaded to a repository hosted or managed by a server computer. Authorized developers can access the code repository and make revisions to a file. The VCS system is configured to manage the developer's access to the files.